listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
List Of Villains That Got Away With It
MASSIVE SPOILERS AHEAD, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! This is a list of villains that accomplished all of their goals they set out to do and suffered no consequence whatsoever for there crimes. Villains that ended up being right about everything they said, such as Joseph Seed from Far Cry 5 and his predictions can also be added, even if they are killed. Villains that die but still prove there point or accomplish there goals, such as John Doe from Se7en, also can be added to this list. Anti-Villains, such as The Ice King from Adventure Time, and Villain Protagonists, such as Tony Soprano from The Sopranos, are also allowed. This list is for all genres and media. Alphabetical order please. Anime Villains Death Note *Light Yagami - He largely succeeds in ridding the world of crime and he ends up killing L and Mello, even if he does die in the end. It is theorized he does resurrect as a shinigami however. Cartoon Villains Pinocchio *Honest John - He is last seen tricking Pinocchio into going to Pleasure Island *Gideon - Is last seen alongside Honest John *The Coachman - He's never stopped by Pinocchio and he continues to make money turning boys into donkeys and selling them into slavery. The Littlest Elf * Monsieur D'Arque - He is Last Escape to the Warp Zone. Comic Book Villains Watchmen *Ozymandias - He manages to nuke NYC, killing over 2 million people, and unites the world to prevent World War 3. (Possibly) Internet Villains Creepypasta *Jeff The Killer - Even though he's driven insane, he does manage to kill all the bullies and his family before disappearing. Movie Villains Circle (2015) * Eric - He survives the alien's game and successfully tricks Katie and The Pregnant Woman into stepping off their circles, killing them. The Dentist *Dr. Alan Feinstone - He kills his wife for cheating on him and even though he gets several nails stabbed into his face and body, he doesn't die or get arrested. Inside (2007) * The Woman In Black - She gives Sarah a C-section with her scissors just as she was about to give birth and the baby got stuck inside her, she kills her in the process, but still manages to take the baby. Klown Kamp Massacre *Edwin The Clown - He murders every single person he wanted to that ruined his chances at becoming a professional clown and everyone else at the re-opening of Clown Camp, except for Valerie, but she was sent to an insane asylum due to her trauma. Life (2017) * Calvin - He make it to earth inside Dr. David Jordan's capsule and lands in the ocean. Two Japanese fishermen then open the capsule, which presumably released Calvin. Since water makes him grow, it is possible that he managed to absorb the entire ocean and destroy the world. Saw *Lawrence Gordon - As the last Jigsaw apprentice, who played a significant part in many of his traps, and the one truly loyal to him, he carries out Jigsaw's request to avenge Jill, and no one alive afterwards except fellow apprentices Brad and Ryan know of his involvement. His final moment is "Game over" closing the door to his former trap on Hoffman. Scary Movie *Doofy Gilmore - All the main characters are dead (though Cindy, Brenda, and Ray inexplicably come back to life), and he is last seen driving away with Gail and subsequently breaking up with his vacuum cleaner. Se7en *John Doe - He fulfills his prophecy of killing people who represent the seven deadly sins, including himself (Wrath) when he coerces Detective Mills into killing him. Slender Man (film) * Slender Man - When he turns into a tree, he fuses Hallie into his body when she tells him to take her instead of her sister Lizzie, he was never killed or actually defeated. The Texas Chainsaw Massacre * Deputy Carlos Hartman - Even though he failed to help his father kill the last of the Sawyer clan, he is never killed for betraying Heather after he disappears when he arrested her and tied her up inside the slaughterhouse to lure in Leatherface. TV Show Villains 24 *Mandy - While she is captured during her third involvement in a terrorist plan, she makes a deal for immunity from her past and present crimes in exchange for leading them to Marwan. Dexter * Marco Fuentes - He kills seven people, one during a club shooting with his brother (Carlos Fuentes), and is never caught by Miami Metro or killed by Dexter. * Ricky (Tom Schanley) - He steals Rita's car since Paul owed him money before he went to prison and he's never arrested by Miami Metro or killed by Dexter. *The Trinity Killer AKA Arthur Mitchell - Arthur ended up killing 279 people over a 33 year period, including Dexter's Wife Rita. Video Game Villains Bomberman *Sthertoth - If the player has not gotten all the Elemental Stones, or is temporarily killed by Mihaele's Bludgeoning Blow, they must fight Sthertoth's final form instead of the Angel (whose defeat leads to the good ending), to which Sthertoth survives, killing Rukifellth and Lilith, and presumably destroys the entire universe. Far Cry 5 *Joseph Seed - Depending on the player's actions, he was correct in his predictions that the world would end in nuclear war. Shadow The Hedgehog *Shadow - Depending on the player's actions, Shadow can either completely destroy the world or enslave all of humanity. *Black Doom - As noted above, if Shadow takes the dark path and helps Black Doom destroy or enslave the world, Black Doom is victorious as well. Category:Films Category:Video games Category:TV Shows Category:Comic Books Category:Anime Category:Cartoons